Story:Star Trek: Voyager/Typhuss Making Amends With His Friends/Chapter 2
Voyager limps to Earth at low warp. Captain's log stardate 54454.5. We're returning to Earth at low warp due to the damage we sustained at the hands of the Lucian Alliance, Admiral Kira is slowly recovering I know he doesn't like being on the sidelines but he needs to recover from his injuries Admiral Martin has contacted Starfleet Command a battlegroup is being assembled to prepare for the worst I can only hope it will be enough. In sickbay Typhuss is recovering from his injuries. I hate being out of action, when Lex and the Lucian Alliance are still out there Typhuss says to himself as he lays on the biobed. The Doctor looks at him. You need to recover from your injuries sir the Doctor says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Lex Luthor and the Lucian Alliance are out there, my friends, family and Earth are in danger, I can't help if I am stuck in sickbay, doctors, mother hens of the galaxy Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor. He looks at him. Admirals and Captains the most difficult patients of the galaxy the Doctor says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. Very funny, now how long do I have to stay in sickbay for Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor He looks at him. Until I feel that you're not gonna bleed out from the inside the Doctor says as he looks at him. Can you get Admiral Janeway here please Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor. He nods. Janeway walks into sickbay. Well I hear you're being a bit difficult for the Doctor Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well you know me Kathryn, so what's going on out there Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. We're slowly making our way back to Earth Starfleet Command and Homeworld Command are gathering a fleet of allied vessels Kathryn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You need my expertise on this Kathryn, I want to help all of you Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Its up to your doctor Kathryn says as she looks at him. He looks at Admiral Kira. Light duty only the Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. You got it, you will be happy to know that Tom and I are friends again Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor and Kathryn. Janeway looks at him. That's good I hate that two of my best officers that served under me for seven years not getting along Kathryn says as she looks at him. They leave sickbay. So where are we going, we have work to do Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. The briefing room Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You know I don't get see you guys that much, working as a vigilante in Star City and working at City Hall with Mayor Pollard takes up most of my time and I miss Seven a lot and you of course Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. You need to find sometime to beam to Voyager or see me at Starfleet Command Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You are right, I need to find the time to see you and my friends aboard Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Well let's get to the turbolift, everyone is waiting for us Typhuss says as he looks at Kathryn. She nods and they head to the turbolift. In the briefing room they walk in as the senior staff sits at the chairs as Chakotay looks at Typhuss. Typhuss welcome Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Thank you, its good be back on my feet Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay.